The mixed up pair
by Shark-tails
Summary: They never had anyone to be with, with them being twins they only had each other. In the prison base they were set as prostitutes and science projects as the young age of 9 years old. When a strange man shows up and tells them they are going on an adventure, they don't pass up the offer of leaving their cell's and climbing into the box, but where will this dark empty box lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz

2DxKayCe MurdocXkitty

Chapter 1 of HAI!

The small girls, both having matching looks, threw the faded blue ball back and forth. They still felt rather bored as each of them grew tired of the silly game. KayCe, who was older by three minutes, went to sit on the floor. Her younger sister did the same, sitting close to her, now just rolling the ball to one another. KayCe stood up and looked over to the edge of their prison yard, holding her hands up to shade her eyes from thebloody sun , she cocked her hip to the to the side and gazed.

"Who's tha'?" Kitty asked. A car had pulled up and it didn't seem usual.

They both stood with one another, Kitty was smaller than KayCe in the fact that she looked 8 years old, while KayCe looked 10 and had a bit of a nice arse. They had been in the prison for as long as they could remember, and they spent time with anyone other than they, considering all the other prisoners had vanished it was likely for them to stay close to one another. Well they use to hang around this small Asian girl, but one day she disappeared, along with all the others who were most likely killed.

They both stood to be about four foot tall, and looked actually rather identical. They both had dirty blond hair that was currently dirty from a lacking of water pumps in a week, and both had light freckles. KayCe had red eyes, that was a result of a science project that the prison made them contribute to, and Kitty had a mix of purple and blue, as KayCe used to. They each had on the suits required to be worn by all the subjects, but KayCe had her's down off her bare chest and tied around her waist, while Kitty's was cut off around the legs as shorts.

Their British accent was think and the slur of their words was obvious when they spoke, and the man who was walking towards them seemed to notice. KayCe saw the man off in the distance, so the ball Kitty had just thrown hit her in the face, and bounced on the floor. KayCe stumbled back in shock but brushed it off and looked back over.

"Whoa, Yhew okay!? I am so sorry sis!" Kitty asked. KayCe nodded and pointed to the man walking towards them with a very large FedEx box. He had a rather creepy grin on his face. KayCe instinctively jolted forward and shoved her younger sister behind her. The man approached the two girls. His black suit crinkled when he leaned over to meet them eye to eye.

"Hello dears. I know this is an odd request, but you must get in this crate." The man said, shaking it a bit to show what he meant. Kitty shrugged and got in the crate, her small mind never thought things threw. KayCe was a little more reluctant, she grabbed her sisters arm and held it tight as she thought of all the terrible things the man could want with two 9 year old girls.

Kitty played the piano and the people who use to watch them daily use to make her play whatever they wanted, but now she plays all sorts of things. KayCe played the violin, and every time the bow started to hit the strings, her body danced in a fit of joy with the music. The prison was an odd sorts of a place, they were always told what to do, how to play things, where to touch things. KayCe-looking older but still young-was often favored to do the more inappropriate things with the older men, and sometimes woman.

Some people liked the twincest idea, and had them work together, and that was how they got the money to get their monthly meals. They were often placed off together in test, to see if one would react differently than the other, and usually KayCe would get the most painful end of that deal. She would see her sister get injected with liquid and nothing would happen, but they would do it to her and her skin would boil, or her leg start to swell, her eyes black out, her hair fall off, all of those things. The doctors said it was because of her father's DNA was mostly in her than her sister.

Their parents were both dead, and they didn't really have a problem with that fact. In the place they stayed, everyone was an orphan. KayCe often missed the way her father would hold her and her mother's kissed felt on her cheeks, but that never lasted long because she knew better than to think into it. Their mom and dad where both eaten while swimming in the ocean, and now they can't even hardly handle lakes.

"Why?" KayCe asked, he mind coming back to reality. Her hand still wrapped around her sister's arm, and she didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"Just get in. Or you can come with me." The creepy man said as he pointed to his pants. KayCe got in. She wasn't going anywhere without her sister, or anywhere near that guy's wanker. The metal box was large enough for the twins , because they were both rather skinny from rationing their food for three years.

"Wait." KayCe hopped out and grabbed her violin and the piano; she sat back down with her sister. KayCe nodded sharply and got back in the box, tugging her sister into her protective embrace. The box was closed and taped over , a large sticker was placed on the top. The box was shoved roughly into a moving truck, Kitty fell asleep after a few hours went by. KayCe refused to sleep , even after two days went by, she never wanted to let her sister get hurt when she could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Part 2

After many days of sitting in that box, not being able to leave, not knowing where they were going, the truck came to an abrupt stop. The box was lifted up, carried roughly, getting kicked and tilted over multiple times before it was then set down.

A knock was heard from outside of their little box.

Footsteps ran in another direction, the twins heard the truck drive away and a loud sound of a door opening. Kitty and KayCe heard different voices, one had a thicker sounding 'ghetto' voice, he was probably American. Two of them sounded as if they were from 'whales' a place near London, the same as the girls, one had a soft-nearly frightened voice that scratched and was a bit higher. The other one sounded hoarse, and slurred for some reason. Then a small little sounding girl with an Asian accent started to shout, it was quick and almost aggravating, but at the same time soothing. All the different voices started to mix; they just all spoke at the same time.

"Hai! Russel. Feed-X box. . . Come look-y." The Asian sounding girl giggled, she seemed closer to the box than the others.

"Aye, baby girl, it's just like the one you came in." The thick sounding one said, he must have been pulling them, because they nearly tilted over as the box slid across the floor.

The box was opened roughly, cutting the tape that sealed the twins in for nearly a week. Kitty came out first with her keyboard, she moved slowly as she stood, her legs not used to standing. KayCe stood too, holding her hand up to her eyes, shieling the un-wanted light that blinded her so; she lifted her violin up and placed it out of her box.

"Come on KC, there seems ta' be people here ta' greet us!" Kitty said, looking around at the stunned faces. KayCe untied her suit and pulled it up and over her bare chest; her eyes had deep blue bags under them from the several days without sleep and stress of what they might do to her sister.

Kitty went and jumped out; KayCe grabbed her hand and pulled her back, and looked around before getting out as well. Both of their green converses smacked the floor and left a soft echo. There was a green-skinned, broken-nosed, and mismatched eyed boy stared at them. His rather long and rigged looking tongue hung out of his mouth, and he seemed upset.

"Oi! Murdoc, more girls in a FedEx box." Another boy with two black holes in his face said, he looked over from behind the back of the couch before turning off his video game and coming over to have a better look. He has blue hair that was cut in random layers and styled a bit un-caringly, he leaned over, he seemed taller than the two nine year olds, but not much older.

KayCe took a step back and he smiled to her, showing his two missing teeth and making her giggled a bit. His face looked dopey in a cute childish way, but not like a child. . . More of an innocent query looks to him and KayCe smiled. He said he was twelve and that the taller grumpy 'arse' named Murdoc was just fourteen.

"Let me introduce me-self. Me name is Stuart Tusspot, most call me 2-D or Stu-Pot , whateva' works jus' fine wif' with me." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

The large black man with milky white eyes said he was Russel, and he was thirteen. He smiled over to the girls, KayCe looking at him while Kitty grinned to him brightly. After a short moment a small ten year old Japanese girl with a cute helmet poked her head over Russell's shoulder, looking down at them. She smiled and widened her slit eyes, nearly bouncing off of Russel.

"NOODLE!" Kitty screamed as she ran over to the small girl, grabbing her up in a large hug. KayCe looked around thinking her sister was just hungry and wanted some food, but then noticed the small Asian girl; she ran over and did a weird giggle of a sort, hugging her as well. Noodle whispered something in Kitty and KayCe's ears.

"Aye', Niccals, why didncha' say anyfing? I mean c'mon. . ." Kitty said, waving over to him, trying to get a hello out of the grumpy boy. KayCe felt weird that her sister was already talking so warmly to the green-skinned boy, who didn't seem at all fitter to be talking to her sister.

"It's no' Niccals. It's eitha' Murdoc r' Muds," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes.

"Mudz? Ya' mean like mud?" KayCe asked rather appalled, trying to act disgusted to tease him.

"Ew! Dir'ee Mudz!" The twins said in unison, KayCe giggled as her sister poked at the boy.

"Sh'top it!" Murdoc yelled, swiping at the girls poking finger.

"Dirty MUDZ!" Kitty skipped around Murdoc, repeating the name over and over again.

"'Eye', Kitten, Stu looks a bit cute, ya'?" KayCe asked , completely oblivious to how loud and straight forward she was being. For some reason, she didn't feel so tense, and It was odd, because it usually took a lot more to get her to bond with others, but Kitty noticed how her sister was looking at that 2-D boy. 2-D blushed and backed up a bit, gulping nervously.

"Ya' isn't he?" Kitty agreed.2-D offered to take KayCe on a little tour. Still waiting for his silly blush to go ahead and fade away, KayCe smiled and nodded, and they started to leave. Murdoc stood up right quickly, hitting his elbow on the wall.

"NOW WAIT JUS' A SODDEN MINUET! This is still my studio, now don' go 'round lettin' every bloody girl tha' shows up in a box stay 'ere!" He shouted, rubbing his tingling arm. Suddenly he had a pair of glazed eyes looking up at him from down at the floor. Kitty was tearing up while KayCe pouted quite convincingly. He tried to look away but when he found that it was nearly impossible to actually say 'no' for ONCE in his life, he gave in and grunted.

"How 'bout I sho' ya 'round?" Murdoc offered, rubbing his eyes in agrivation.

Kitty jumped up and down and giggled, while KayCe high-fived her and ran back over to 2-D. Murdoc led Kitty down the corridor, each room was full of trash and tainted papers, instruments, alcohol and a lot of clothing. After walking for nearly an hour, they came to a mostly empty room, all that it had was a few dusty beds that needed blankets and a good vacuuming, but the girls didn't mind the mess at all.

"Can me and mah' sistah' stay here?" Kitty asked, she looked around the empty room, looking at the details in the chipped wall-paper. It looked like it would fit them just fine.

"Yea, I 'spose," Murdoc gave in after seeing her look it over, almost in awe. KayCe and 2-D walked down the hallway, KayCe traced with wall with her pointer finger nail. They came to the end of the hall and went into the bluenette's room.

"That's me room ya' know. You can't just take it ova'." 2-D said jokingly to KayCe, who was bouncing on his bed a bit, looking around.

"Stu, I don't want your room. I just 'fink we should 'ave one if we're stayin'." KayCe replied slowly, making it seem like he was dumb for mistaking her request of his bed and trying to kick him out. He laughed a bit, taking off his sailors hat and setting it down, looking over to her.

"Guess wha' KC?! Dir'ee Mudz lettin' us stay in 'ere!" Kitty giggled from outside the door, she opened it and smiled, pointing to the door next to 2D's.

"So it looks like the Gorillaz have two new membah's'." Noodle said, she was hugging behind Russel's arm as they watched the two sisters talk to Murdoc and 2-D.

"Yeah gurl', I think you might be right." He said coolly as they all went on chatting.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins were both walking through Kong Studios, Kitty happily skipped to the kitchen to get something to eat before her and her sister went to bed. They both sat at the table and started to nibble at their dinner.

"Et's a bit dirty in heah , don't cha' Fink?" KayCe asked , looking around the messy room.

"Yea' , maybe we 'ought ta' take a note of tha' an' clean the place latah." Kitty offered while taking a huge bite of her food.

"No. Tha' is no way I'm a clean someone else's mess. . . I mean unless. . ." KayCe scoffed, she stood up cleaning up her plate, she then started to blush and try to avoid looking at her sister.

"Unless wha'?" Kitty asked.

"Unless. . . Stewart asked me to. . ." Kitty handed KayCe her dish, hiding her blush as she thought of her new silly friend, KayCe put the plates in the sink and followed her sister to their new room. KayCe never really liked anyone before, not like this at least, and Kitty giggled.

"Really? You like D tha' much?" Kitty asked jokingly, poking at her sister.

"Wha'! N-no , just as ah' friend. I meant it if he needed 'elp or somefing. . ." KayCe said before speeding up and running into the room, really wanting to avoid that conversation. Kitty walked inside and turned the light on, she made her way to the bathroom.

Kitty jumped on the toilet to reach her toothbrush , thinking that the seat was down. Alas It was not. As she soon found out by the sudden cold feeling on her foot. She fell in the toilet and instantly the putrid water seeped through her shoes.

"EEEWWW!" Kitty screeched. Immediately, Murdoc was at the door, peeking his head around the corner.

"Ya need to 'elp me , Niccals." KayCe said threw giggles, pointing to the bathroom. Murdoc creeped in to look at the mess Kitty was in."I know wha' happened 'Ahahahah' you go here so fast. She's in tha' bathroom." KayCe said as she pointed to the bathroom once again. Murdoc cautiously opened the door wondering what happened. He suddenly burst into laughter, Murdoc opened the door wider to let KayCe see, then they both fell to the floor laughing. Kitty just pouted as she stepped out of the toilet, embarrassed and pissed.

She was so overcome with rage, and disgusted by the nasty water all over her legs , she forgot that Murdoc was there. She took off her pants very angry-like , huffing and calling her sister rude names under her breath. She stood back up and threw the wet pants at the door, everything went silent when Kitty's pants hit the door and fell over Murdoc's eyes.

She quickly realized what she had done.

Murdoc took the pants off his face and looked at Kitty; a crazy red blush ran across his face. He just sat in shock. KayCe looked, holding back her laughter as she noticed his blush, and her sisters shocked look.

"NICCALS! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" KayCe screamed as she noticed that her sister ran to the main room in tears. Back in the main room, Kitty went to the dresser and found more pants. They were Noodle's but they would just have to work for now.

"Sorry , Luv. I din' mean for tha' ta happen." Murdoc said, placing the wet pants on the bed as he left. "Don' feel bad though , I didn't even see anyfin'." Murdoc lied, thinking about her feelings.

KayCe watched as Kitty and Murdoc both shared a nice smile, and it suddenly hit her. "NICCALS 'AZ A SOFT SPO' FOR KITTY!" she yelled.

Noodle came into their room at the same time KayCe said that, she didn't know what had happened but heard the scream. Murdoc turned red and stomped away, huffing and cursing all the way. Noodle , Kitty , and KayCe fell to the floor and laughed , as Murdoc screamed about how his name wasn't Niccals.

"You wanna' sleep in ah room tonight, Noodle?" Kitty asked after she was done laughing.

"Yeah! Fun Fun!" Noodle agreed.


End file.
